


A Champion Heart

by Melody55



Series: A New Year [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Making Out, Scheming, banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: When Gloria sees Bede in his suit, she realizes that she has more than a crush on him. What happens next? She doubts herself and Hop has to step in as her best friend.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon/Sonia, Hop/Mary | Marnie
Series: A New Year [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Champion Heart

I had never been so terrified in my life. I had left home with my best friend when we were both 18 so we could start our Pokemon journeys, of course he barely traveled with me because he kept getting ahead of himself, but we were still in it together. Of course, that day paled in comparison to the day of our Semi-finals, and even more so when I faced off against Leon for the Championship. There were many moments in between that scared me, like running into that Braviary or my whole Isle of Armor experience, but even then, nothing could compare to the terror I felt this night. 

I had arrived at the Mansion about an hour early, after about two hours of Sonia pulling my hair and scraping my scalp until she felt that it was perfect, then squeezing me into this godforsaken dress. I hadn’t expected anyone else to be here so soon, but as soon as I stepped out of the taxi, spotting the new and old Fairy Gym leaders, my stomach dropped. At first, I had smiled at the pink and purple dress that Opal wore, but that smile soon faded as air sucked into my lounge and my eyes pinned on the platinum-haired man beside her. My cheeks heated as my eyes traveled over his form-fitting, light grey suit, and pink button-up. He stood so tall and confident, but wore his infamous raised brow and scowl as Opal talked to him about one thing or another. 

Of course, I knew that I had harbored a small crush on the new Fairy leader, finding him attractive when we had first met. But seeing him standing there, the sunset behind him, I realized that it was much more than a silly crush. 

I had nearly jumped when one of the attendants tapped me on my shoulder, offering to escort me to the Champion’s suite. With a quick glance back at the two leaders, I nodded, noticing that neither had spotted me yet. Good, I had an escape. Shaking my head quickly, I plastered a smile on my lips and looked back to the attendant who held his hand out toward me. As soon as my arm curled under his, he bowed his head and led the way, only letting go of me once we reached a pair of large doors. 

“Someone will come to get you once we are ready,” he reported before closing the door behind me. My smile immediately dropped and I started to pace, my hands going to my face as I ran through moment after moment in my head. And that was how I had spent a good 45 minutes, freaking out. Of course, for one single minute, I had enough common sense to send a quick text to Hop, telling him that I needed to talk to him, knowing, hoping that he would know what to do. Then, I began to pace once more, my brain going into overdrive on every reason I liked the Platinum blonde man and every reason that we would never work out or every reason he would never like me and a possible confession would lead to him laughing in my face. 

There was a knock on my door and a quick voice. I said a quick reply somewhere between ‘come in’ and ‘it’s open’ and ‘it’s unlocked,’ and the door immediately began to open, only enough for Hop to enter. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” his voice sounded concerned.

Before I could think of anything else, my wonderful brain decided to blurt out, “I’m in love with Bede,” earning a moment of silence between us and a hand to slap over my mouth. 

For a moment, he stood there with his brows furrowed and his arms stiff. Then he had the gall to burst out in laughter. “Yeah, mate, I know.”

“You know,” my voice nearly screeched. “You knew,” it repeated as my hand slapped his arm. He only laughed more. “Well, what in the bloody hell am I supposed to do?”

“The only thing you can do,” he replied. “Tell the bloke,” he snickered. 

“I can’t,” I complained. “I don’t really feel like being rejected and humiliated tonight.”

“Oh, as if he would ever reject you,” the purple-haired man snorted. “In case you haven’t noticed, the guy is mad for you. Blushes every time you’re near him.”

I groaned. “Hop, stop laughing and take this seriously. I mean, there is no way that any of that is true.” And that was true. I mean, how could he like me? I was an awkward girl that got him kicked out of the Gym Challenge, then practically fed him to Opal. I beat him at every turn, crushed his dreams like I did Hop’s. And even as a Champion, he had to save me from a hoard of pokemon on more than one occasion. He was sweet and kind, funny and charming underneath his tough exterior. As a Gym Leader, he pushed his Gym Trainers to be the best, switching up their strategies and opening their eyes to different techniques. Though he tried to show that it annoyed him, I could see how he looked up to Opal and how much he cared for the old woman as if she was his actual Grandmother. He was strong and clever and he never showed fear, unlike me. 

“Glo, maybe you should take this seriously,” Hop’s hands fell on my shoulders. “I know you, and I can see how much the two of you like each other. You have nothing to fear. He really likes you, so much so that Leon had to threaten him like Piers threatened me,” he cringed at the last few words, rubbing his shoulder. My lips parted as I stared at him. Unfortunately, before either of us could say more, an attendant came to escort me to the ballroom, or at least where the other gym leaders, new and old, were being held. Before slipping off to meet Sonia, Hop offered one more, “Tell him before I do,” making me glare at him slightly.

Even as I stood behind the main doors, waiting as the other leaders were brought in, the thoughts flooded my mind. Both doubts and votes of confidence battled with each other, Hop’s words ringing in my head. 

“Something bothering you?” Marnie’s voice shocked my attention from my thoughts.

“Uh, no,” I quickly shook my head, but her brow rose and her arms crossed over her chest. My eyes flicked across the group, landing on Bede, before they went back to the Dark-type leader. “Just thinking,” I answered, but it still wasn’t enough.

“What should you be worried about?” she chuckled. “You’ve already had your Champion coronation. If you’re worried about the attention-”

“I’m not,” I shook my head. “The attention belongs to you gym leaders, especially you and Mark and Madison, Alice- and Bede.” Her brow twitched and her head tilted.

In an instant, her lips spread into a knowing grin and she nodded. “Oh, so is that what you two talked about?” My lips parted, ready to question her, but she leaned in and whispered 4 simple words. “Your crush on Bede,” My eyes widened for an instant, but just like what happened with Hop, we were interrupted by an attendant. The older man gave us a rundown of what was going to happen and the order of people being called in. Surprisingly, I was to be called in first, then each of the Gym leaders, then the new gym leaders. Before I was called in, I could feel eyes on me, an intense gaze, and when my eyes followed the feeling, they landed on the one man I couldn’t get out of my mind. His purple orbs connected with mine and I sucked in a breath, heat rising to my cheek. I could hear Marnie snicker behind me and I thanked Arceus that Raihan would probably be more interested in ogling the new Ice leader, Alice, or else I would have never heard the end of it. A small smile began to spread across my lips before the doors opened and I was called in. 

I could see the teasing question in Leon's eyes as he waited for me at the bottom of the steps. I silently shook my head, telling him to drop it and he only shrugged lightly before I took my place beside him. As the Champion, it was my duty to welcome the crowd, as well as announce the gym leaders, save for the new ones, and one by one, I introduced them each with a quick and funny story of our friendships. After each of them were called in, I stepped aside to allow Kabu, Opal, Piers, and Melony to take the microphone, introducing each of their replacements. I smiled and laughed at some of their own stories of how they met their proteges, but none made me smile more than Opal’s speech to Bede. She really saw and cared for him like her own grandson. She took him in and built him up, patched him up like Rose never could. Rose had used him and thrown him away, Opal cared for him and taught him, loved him, and respected him. She had taken the orphaned boy and turned him into a refined and strong leader who cared for the people around him instead of tearing them down. He was strong by himself, so why would he need me? 

Why would he want me? While he was always polished, no hair out of place, holding himself high, I barely liked wearing makeup. He was a prince and I was a pauper. And Hop was wrong. Hop was wrong, so why did I find myself face to face with the man while he offered me his hand to dance? Why did I hesitate to nod and take his hand? Why did it feel so right as soon as he slipped one hand around my waist as we danced, holding me close? Why did he bother the gentle smile that adorned his lips or the sweet purple gaze that connected with my frozen orbs? 

“You look beautiful,” his voice was barely a whisper as he leaned close to my ear.

“Th- thank you,” I stumbled, my eyes falling to his pink tie, hoping that he wouldn’t see the furious blush on my cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his eyes changing to concern.

“N-nothing,” I stammered. “You just know how I am around crowds.” I gulped as my eyes scanned the crowd. There were mayors and other champions, news reporters, and many more. My eyes caught the sight of Hop dancing with Marnie, Piers scowling as he danced with Madison. Leon had grabbed a giggling Sonia, and Raihan, as expected, danced with a stunned Alice, our new Ice Gym Leader. 

“Don’t worry, they should all be looking at me anyway,” he lightly teased, making my smile. The words themselves would have been harsh, but the meaning behind them was comforting. As long as I was with him, I was safe. 

He made me feel safe, and that gave me the confidence I needed. His name fell from my lips, still shaking, but before anything else could escape my lips, the song ended and I inwardly cursed myself. Was tonight the night of interruptions? Now that I realized how deep my feelings went, was the world hell-bent on keeping me from confessing? Maybe it was a sign? No, it couldn’t be, could it? Whether it was or wasn’t, we were still led to the head table. Our seats seemed to correlate with the gym order of the year with Milo at the end of the right end and Raihan at the end on the left. Sadly, it seemed that Alister was placed in between me and Bede, while his sister sat to my right. 

Luckily, dinner went by quickly with conversations about our pokemon and the week we had spent training. Bea had teased Bede about how he had challenged Alice at the picnic and how easily she was able to beat him at our training. There were warnings to us newcomers about the mayors and politicians that would be cornering us, especially the new gym leaders. Nessa suggested keeping answers simple and sweet, giving them just enough to answer their questions, but not too much to give them ammo to use against us. After all, the Champion and Gym Leaders were always in the spotlight, we couldn't have drama. 

One by one, each of the gym leaders left the table to dance or talk. Raihan had grumbled when Mark had asked Alice to dance, only to meet Leon a bit later. Marnie was soon pulled away by Hop and Milo had wandered away with Nessa. Bea dragged Alister out to the dance floor and Madison was asked by a blushing man around her age to dance. All that was left was Bede and me.

“You’ve been awfully quiet tonight,” his voice turned my attention. 

“I just have a lot on my mind, sorry,” I sighed, shaking my head as I took a sip of my drink.

“What about?” his head tipped up and I couldn’t help but blush under his gaze. “What has the great Champion worried so much.”

“What Bea was saying about the media and the politicians and all, it almost makes me think that we have to act like dolls tonight.” A chuckle escaped my lips. Now that I said it out loud, I knew how odd it sounded.

“Unfortunately, that’s what being in the spotlight means,” he sighed, running his hand through his hair. “As public figures, it’s our duty to protect those under us, to seem strong, even when we want to break.” And no one would no better than he would. After all, he had to wear a mask for years. Under Rose, he couldn't show weakness, couldn’t admit defeat or admit that he needed help. He had been strung along, never able to take that mask off. 

“And I get that,” I spoke, “I get the need to look and seem strong and I get trying to be a good influence, but-” but what if I wanted to do something that would start rumors, that would make headlines and change lives? At that moment, I wanted so badly to spill everything, consequences be damned, but I couldn’t. Leon had once said that he had wanted to confess to Sonia sooner, but was held back by the media’s perception of him. He was supposed to be the single and good looking Champion that every girl wanted to be with, but could never have. Did the media think the same of me? And if so, did that mean that I was doomed to never be able to tell Bede my feelings. And even if he did accept them, would that mean that we would have to keep it a secret?

“Hey,” his voice softly spoke through the silence, his hand grabbing mine under the table. “Careful not to let the reporters see you so distraught,” his lips turned into a soft smirk, reminding me to smile. And I did, along with the small giggle that escaped my lips. “Did you want to dance?” he asked, standing to hold his hand out toward me. My lips spread wider as my cheeks tingled. With a quick nod, I took his hand and let him lead me. Surrounded by our friends, we fell into a rhythm of swaying back and forth. His hand rested on my lower back as the other held my hand. At first, my other hand had rested on his firm chest, then it slid it's way up to his neck. “Why do you care so much what the media thinks of you?” he questioned. My lips parted in an attempt to answer, but nothing came out. So he continued. “I mean, you’re the new Champion of Galar. You’re kind and beautiful, strong, and smart. There’s no way that they would dare tint your image.” My eyes widened at his words. Did he really think that of me? And if he did, did that mean something.

“I guess it’s not as much of them tainting my image as much as- I don’t want the image that they make of me to rule my life.” His brows furrowed in confusion and I began again, “The media had made Leon into this guy that was always single. Even when he wanted to tell Sonia about his feelings for her, he couldn't because of what the media had deemed him as. I Just-” _I don't want that to happen to you and me, I_ wanted to say, but I couldn't. "I guess I just don't want that to happen to me."

“That wasn’t the media though, that was Rose. Trust me, I heard enough from him to know that that was all for Rose to make more money. Apparently, he thought that a single Leon would be more willing to do what he wanted. But Rose isn’t here and the media doesn’t control what you do in your life. Is that really what you were worried about?”

“Yes- no, kind of,” my eyes drifted to the floor. “I just- I guess I- For example, if I felt something for someone, I wouldn’t want the image that I had on the media to stop me and I wouldn’t want people to think differently of me just because of who I liked-” my cheeks heated and our feet stopped moving. My eyes met his and his lips parted. After a long minute of silence between us, I took in a shaking breath, hoping he would say something. “I’m sorry, I-” 

“Excuse me, but can I have a dance with my protege,” Opal’s voice silenced me.

Bede almost seemed stunned at the sweet smile the old woman gave. I sighed, my heart beginning to calm. “Of course,” I offered a smile. “Thank you for the dance, Bede.” he was silent as my hands slipped through his grasp. As soon as his hand left my lower back, I wanted it to return. I wanted to feel his arms around me again, feel how I was pressed against him, feel what it was like under his soft gaze. But I couldn’t. A silent Bede had already begun a dance with his mentor, leaving me to walk to the side, catching the eyes of Hop and Marnie, both pairs filled with hope. 

It didn’t take long for a few politicians to surround me, questioning me with my plans for the year and my opinion on the new Gym Leaders. Like Bea had suggested, I answered them just enough, careful not to say too much. Most were professional, asking me about my own team as well as if I was planning on adding any. At one point, I was swept away by one of the other Champions to meet the others. And at another point, Leon and Sonia had joined in the conversation. I laughed as Leon defended himself against the tall blonde champion, and I smiled softly as I watched Sonia rest her head on Leon’s shoulder, his arms around her waist as he kept her close. 

“Excuse me,” I found myself excusing myself as I left to get another drink. I had just taken a sip of wine when a familiar voice grabbed my attention. I turned to see Marnie with a grin across her lips, something mischievous and dark. My eyes scanned the room, looking for Hop. I couldn’t find him. Then again, I couldn’t see Bede either. 

“Follow me,” she grinned, grabbing my arm to tug me behind her. I could barely keep from spilling my drink as she dragged me through the halls. 

“Marnie, what-” I tried to question, but she silenced me, stopping in front of a set of doors. “What in the bloody hell are you doing?” I screeched as she tore the door open quickly, pushing me inside before shutting the door closed. “What in the bloody hell?” I trailed off, staring at the now-closed door.

“I wouldn't even try it,” a voice dropped my heart. “Our dear friends have trapped us in here,” he spoke again. Slowly turning the balls on my feet, I came face to face with the platinum blonde fairy leader. His lips were turned into a scowl as he sat on the arm of the couch, watching me. “Any idea why they locked us in here?” 

I inwardly groaned. “I may have,” I whispered, sure that he wouldn't be able to hear me. “Uh no,” I answered louder. “Probably Hop playing a trick on us. You know how he is.”

“Indeed I do, but Marnie being in on it makes me think that there’s more,” his eyes narrowed curiously. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” I shook my head, staying close to the door. I almost grinned, knowing that both the professor’s apprentice and the new Dark Leader would be behind the door. “With how close those two are, and with Hop’s obvious feeling for her, I wouldn’t be surprised if he got her to help.” There was silence behind the door, then footsteps and a quiet curse. If he was going to push this, then I would push back. After a moment of silence, I looked back at Bede, whose lips were turned up into a grin as his brows lifted in a question. “Don't ask,” I quickly shook my head. 

“So I'm guessing you _do_ know why those two decided to lock us in here?” he questioned.

“I do,” I confessed, my head dropping as my back leaned against the door. 

“Care to share, Champion?” he stood, his hands going to his pockets. 

“Maybe,” I blushed, my eyes pinned on my feet. With a deep breath, I looked back at him and pushed myself off the door. It was now or never. “Do you remember the first time we met? We were in the Galar Mines just before Route 4 and you challenged me, but even after you lost you said that you let me win,” a smile crept onto my face as I remembered how frustrated he had been, but the anger I saw wasn’t toward me, but himself. 

“You were bubbly and energetic, wearing your signature sweater and a pink dress,” he nodded. “You were the first challenger I had lost to and it frustrated me.”

“I didn’t know why you were so upset back then, but when I saw you interact with Rose in Hulbury, I realized that you were just trying to reach his expectations.”

“And from then I couldn’t get rid of you. No matter how many times I talked down to you or made you frustrated because I would try and ignore you in the Wild Area. I remember everything, so why the recap?” he lightly questioned, stepping closer to me.

“Because I think that day in Hulbury was the first time I really saw you. Even back then, I could see how strong and dedicated you were. You were so loyal to Rose, even though you didn’t know the extent of his plan and- when I saw you during the Semifinals and we battled, it was like you were another person. I could see that Rose had done a number on you, but the Bede that I saw on the field that day was strong and didn’t need any help. He didn’t battle because someone told him to, you fought because you wanted to. You wanted to prove yourself for yourself and I think that- that day was when I first realized my feelings for you.” His lips parted and his eyes widened as his hands slipped from his pockets. My cheeks heated as my hands clasped in front of me. "At first, I thought it was just a silly crush on the first guy that wasn't like my brother,” I awkwardly chuckled, “But as I got to know you more and I got to see the funny and caring side of you. I guess what I’m saying is that I really like you and- that thing with the media, I was just worried that I would end up in Leon’s position and I wouldn’t be able to tell you how I felt. But I guess I was also worried that you would reject me because I mean, why would you want someone like me and-” A pair of warm lips silenced mine, his arm wrapping around my waist as the other came up to cradle my cheek. 

“You idiot,” he breathed out as our lips parted. “How could you even think that about yourself. You are the most caring and strong woman. You forgave me, even after everything I did, and you inspire me every moment. Arceus, do you know what you do to me, what seeing you in this bloody dress did to me? Opal had a field day talking about how pink my cheeks were.” I couldn't help but giggle at that comment, imagining the older woman. “Gloria I- I know the kind of man I was before and, I know that I've improved since then, but if you give me the chance-” He didn’t, couldn't say more. Just like he had done to me, my lips sealed over his, my hands raked in his hair, pulling his closer to me. When he moaned, our bodies flush against one another, I giggled. He may not have been the classic Prince Charming, but he was mine and I loved every bit of him. 

“Just so you know,” I breathed before his lips reattached to mine. I moaned as his tongue ran across my lips, begging for an entrance that I quickly and eagerly gave. Every place his hands grazed over made my brain stop working. When my back hit the back of the wall, I gasped. “Seeing you in this suit-” my lips managed to sneak away as his lips descended on my neck. “Seeing how good you looked in- this suit was- was what made me distracted all night.”

“Do tell,” the vibration of his voice against my neck made me sigh. “Tell me everything.”

“Not here,” I moaned. 

“Then where?” his head lifted, his purple eyes meeting mine of deep blue. 

“I have a room back at the hotel,” I answered.

“Not even one date and you’re already inviting me over?” he teased. “What would the media think of their Champion?”

“I don’t care what they think, Bede. All I care about is you and me right now.” He seemed to freeze for a moment before a gracious grin split his lips. “Besides,” I paused, “You can take me out to breakfast tomorrow morning.”

With nothing more to say, he pulled me back into him for one last kiss, then pulled me out the door and toward the Hotel. Bea had given me a curious look before we vanished into the night, but I felt like she would be able to tell the others what happened. Hopefully, Opal wouldn’t have a heart attack. 


End file.
